Environmental hazards
Environmental hazards refers to objects in the environment that can damage a player, causing Environmental damage. These can either be map elements that directly damage players, and map elements that require interaction from players first before becoming lethal. In the latter case, the player that triggered them may be considered the killer for enemy players killed by the environment effects. Environmental damage ignores all friendly fire settings and damages all players equally. Some environmental damage can even damage vehicles. As deaths caused by environmental hazards are non-combat deaths, they have appropriate non-standard killcam messages. (e.g. "Bad Luck") Fire Some maps contain open flames that will set players on fire if they go over them. Fire damage tends to be small, and it doesn't kill players unless they stand on said flames for too long. Furthermore, flames don't seem to follow typical fire rules, and seem to vanish when players step out of the fire, not sticking to them. Some maps have flame hazards players can trigger, such as the leaky gas pipes on Operation Locker, which players can shoot, exploding along the length of the pipe, potentially cooking players alive who get caught in the blast. Barbed Wire Barbed Wire, or barb wire are environmental hazards in Battlefield 1. Barbed wire has appeared in earlier games as static props, but are proper environmental hazards in Battlefield 1. It is found on most maps featured in the game where defensive fighting positions have been created. Players cannot perform vaults over barb wire, and it will damage players upon making contact, inflicting five points of damage per second. This makes it crucial that players pay attention to their surroundings as those with low health can be killed instantly. It is possible to destroy the barb wire through explosives or certain melee weapons. Barbed wire functions in a similar manner in Battlefield V as a Fortification. Explosive object Explosive objects are occasionally placed in maps, exploding violently if shot at or crushed by a vehicle. They take the form of bright red/orange crates, barrels, and even destroyable civilian cars. It takes a few bullet hits, one sniper round, one launched projectile, or one nearby explosion to detonate an explosive object. On games featuring Destruction 2.0 or 3.0, explosive objects can demolish small structures or gut larger ones. Crushed Supply drop can crush players if it dropped on top of them, regardless of if the commander that dropped them is friendly or not. Some maps in Battlefield 4 contain vertically opened and closed gates. If the gates land on a player or a vehicle, it will be destroyed. Destruction/Levolution Destruction can oftentimes cause roofs or entire buildings to crumble. In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3, when all the walls on a floor of a building have been destroyed, it will collapse and will instantly kill anyone inside or on top of the building, and in a very narrow radius just outside the perimeter building. In Battlefield 4, players next to or in direct contact with a Levolution structure when it's about to collapse will be instantly killed. Category:Concepts Category:Environmental Hazards